


Scenes from the Flying Dutchman

by were_lemur



Category: Pirates of the Carribean
Genre: Drabble Sequence, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-01-02
Updated: 2009-01-06
Packaged: 2017-10-17 08:17:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 48
Words: 4,749
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/174785
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/were_lemur/pseuds/were_lemur
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Vignettes of life aboard the <i>Flying Dutchman</i>.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

"Let me see if I understand you correctly, _Captain_ ; you're asking me to distill a lifetime's worth of accumulated knowledge of seamanship and command into a few simple lessons."

Turner had the good grace to blush. But he recovered quickly, and gave Norrington a winning smile. "I can think of no one better suited to the task."

The _Dutchman_ 's new first mate forced a softer tone to his voice; it wasn't Turner's fault that Norrington felt uncomfortably grateful to the man. "And I'm certain you'll be a better student than many a midshipmen I've had to impart the lessons to."


	2. Chapter 2

If he were still a blacksmith in Port Royal, Will would probably have felt insulted by the tone of exaggerated patience in Norrington's voice. Of course, if he were still a blacksmith in Port Royal, he wouldn't have to be taking lessons on all things nautical from the late Admiral.

He couldn't help wondering if he'd be quite so gracious if their positions were reversed. Which led to the image of Norrington at the forge. The idea of Norrington doing something so common should have been amusing. Instead, Will found himself distracted by the idea in a completely different way.


	3. Chapter 3

At the helm of the _Flying Dutchman_ , he feels safe. In control. All his demons locked safely away. Staring out at the horizon, he can almost imagine that he's still alive; maybe the captain of his own ship, maybe a young Lieutenant standing a watch.

In the dark, he can pretend that he's not onboard the _Dutchman_ , helping his former fiancée's husband ferry the dead to the next world. On a ship crewed by men who had helped Davy Jones torture him.

Sometimes, in the long hours before dawn, he can pretend he hasn't made a hash of his life.


	4. Chapter 4

"Five years you've served," Norrington says, "with five yet to go. Surely Elizabeth would forgive _one_ slip." His green eyes are intense, swallowing, _devouring_ , Will. And Will can't step away from the promise in those eyes. Especially as their clothes have unaccountably vanished. So he steps forward, presses himself against Norrington and ...

... he wakes sticky and ashamed. Barely three months, it's been, but sometimes it feels like a lifetime down here. An _eternity_. And Elizabeth's memory belongs to the surface and the sun. To life.

So he forces down his guilt.

But two weeks later, Norrington joins his dream again.


	5. Chapter 5

Will turned to point out a few of the bodies that had drifted away from the foundering ship. As he did so, his hand brushed Norrington's shoulder. Just a slight touch, but his first mate wasn't expecting it. Will saw him flinch, though he did his best to cover his reaction.

He couldn't deal with this now; he wasn't sure he was prepared to deal with it later either. The damage that Davy Jones had done to the Norrington ran deep, though Norrington did his best to hide it.

And in any case, his duty to the dead came first.


	6. Chapter 6

He was just coming down from the deck when he heard Norrington cry out. He rapped on the cabin door, but the only answer was an anguished moan. Will hated to intrude -- but neither could he just ignore the other man's distress.

He found Norrington on the bed, in the grip of a nightmare.

Meaning to wake the man, Will rested one hand on his cheek. But instead, Norrington turned into the touch. "Elizabeth," he murmured, and the pain faded from his face.

Feeling obscurely guilty, Will slipped out of the cabin, leaving his first mate to more pleasant dreams.


	7. Chapter 7

Dead, formerly encrusted, and tasked with ferrying the dead though they might have been, the _Dutchman_ 's crew were still sailors. And so, when one of them discovered a green-and-gold dress among the wreckage, it was of course brought aboard. And it only remained to be seen who would be laced into it.

When Abernathy said, "the Captain's young and pretty enough!" even Bootstrap had to chuckle.

"Officers do not parade for your amusement."

The men turned, startled; they had not heard the first mate approach. Norrington favored them with a thin, humorless smile. "And Mr. Turner, you should know better."


	8. Denial

One day, during a lesson on the different kinds of clouds and what sort of weather they portend, Will works up his courage. "When I found you in the hold -- I know that Jones hurt you. Tortured you. I don't mean to pry, but if you ever feel like talking about what happened, I want you to know, I'm here to listen."

Norrington sets down his book with deliberate care. "I have been doing my best not to think about what that _thing_ did to me. I have no desire to relive the experience to satisfy your morbid curiosity."


	9. Haunted

Norrington retreated into his cabin. He managed to shut the door behind him before his legs gave out. His back against the door, he slid down until he was sitting on the deck. Clenched his teeth against the scream welling up in his throat.

To his shame, he felt tears escape from beneath squeezed-shut eyelids and burn their way down his cheeks.

He took one deep breath, and then another, until the urge to scream had passed, leaving him exhausted. His bed might as well have been on another continent. He rolled over onto his side, and collapsed into sleep.


	10. Surprise

Their latest group of passengers secured for transport, Norrington returned to the wheel. But he found Turner there already. "I feel like steering tonight," he said.

Norrington repressed a sigh. He wasn't looking forward to another long night alone in his quarters. But neither did he feel up to chatting with the Captain. He turned away and began the long trudge to his cabin.

"Mr. Norrington -- I found something you might be interested in. I took the liberty of putting them in your cabin."

When he opened the door, he found a stack of books sitting on his desk.


	11. Books

As a matter of respect, Will had gone to find the captain personally. He'd found the man in his quarters, staring morosely around his former surroundings.

"So that's it, then?"

"I'm sorry," Will said. He stepped over the man's body. "There's nothing I can do."

"It's a pity," the dead captain said. "Those books belonged to my grandfather; now they'll go down with the ship."

Will looked at the volumes. "If you don't mind, my first mate might enjoy them."

"I seem to have no further use for books." The man sighed. "Were I alive, I'd help you carry them."


	12. Games

"Midwatch," Will heard Abernathy say.

He turned his head and saw McGonnigal smiling wolfishly. "Midwatch _and_ scrubbing the decks."

"I'll match that," O'Brien said, and Abernathy nodded in agreement. The three crewmen shook their dice cups and slammed them to the deck.

Bile rose in Will's throat. It was too much like he remembered, back when Jones was still captain of the _Dutchman_ , and it certainly was _not_ a fair way to distribute duties.

He was about to launch into an outraged lecture, when Norrington's voice cut the still air. "Captain, if I might have a moment of your time?"


	13. Wrong

Norrington could see the effort it took the Captain to swallow his words, but when he led the way below, Turner followed. When they were out of earshot, Norrington turned to him. "It would be a bad idea to deny the crew entertainment."

"Dicing for duties -- "

" -- is a tradition as old as the sea, Captain. If a few hands end up doing more than their share, it will be a lesson learned." Had he looked as outraged when he'd been given the same advice? He lets his voice soften. "Though I cannot begrudge you the sentiment."


	14. Escape

Whatever Norrington was reading had brought a faint smile to his face. The lamplight softened his features; he looked more relaxed than Will ever remembered seeing him. His fingers cradled the slim volume, and his green-eyed gaze caressed the page.

Will tried to be quiet, but he must have made some slight sound, because Norrington looked up from his reading.

"I hate to interrupt, but we're coming up on a wreck. I thought you might want to be on deck, to keep me from doing something stupid.

Norrington closed his book, and Will saw his cares settle on him again.


	15. Oops

It takes only a moment for everything to go horribly wrong.

Will guides the _Dutchman_ in. Those of the foundering ship's crew still living have already taken to the longboats, though with no land for days, he suspects he'll be back for them. But Will's hand on the wheel isn't as deft as it could be, and the two ships collide.

It doesn't damage the _Dutchman_ , of course, but it's the last blow that the dying ship takes. It collapses, and its mast falls across the _Dutchman_ for a moment, dragging several crewman -- including Norrington -- into the water.


	16. Bound

He couldn't drown, of course; he was already dead. Norrington fought down instinctive panic, reminded himself that breathing was only a habit, and tried to orient himself. He started to swim in what he hoped was the right direction, when something descended around him.

It was only a tangle of lines, the rational part of him realized -- but when he tried to free himself, they tightened around him in the dark like tentacles and he started to thrash, because he knew that Jones had decided to personally involve himself. Then hands grabbed him and he couldn't, not again --


	17. Unexpected

The rescue went quickly; most of the _Dutchman_ 's crewmen had been knocked clear. The few that had gotten tangled were cut loose. Will hurried to the railing and helped his father lift Norrington over the side.

"He was pretty well tangled," Bootstrap said.

Now that all of his crew were accounted for, embarrassment had kicked in. Not that he didn't deserve it. "Go on," he said to Norrington. "I'm sure you have _something_ to say about that bit of steering,"

But Norrington was silent. Even when Will gently shook his shoulder, he just lay still, shivering, green eyes staring blankly.


	18. Broken

"Mr. Norrington."

No response.

Will rolled Norrington over onto his stomach, and pulled his hips up to get his knees under him. The water came from his lungs in a rush, and he coughed, once, twice.

"Mr. Norrington, can you hear me?"

Still no answer. Will lifted Norrington's shoulders, pushing him into a kneeling position, but his head lolled forward. Will gently tilted the man's chin up. Up close, he could hear that Norrington was letting out a constant, near-inaudible whimper. His eyes were focused somewhere in the middle distance; whether he was lost or escaping, Will could not guess.


	19. Skin

Will got Norrington's arm over his shoulder and pulled the man to his feet. He half-guided, half-carried Norrington to his cabin, stoked the fire, and stripped him out of his sodden clothes.

Seeing Norrington naked, he had to swallow against a sudden surge of nausea.

Norrington's skin was a map of pain; of tortures inflicted at the hand -- and claw -- of Davy Jones. From shoulders to hips, his back was a mass of crisscrossed scars; Will didn't even want to think about the ones on his belly.

He drew the blankets over Norrington, and sat down to wait.


	20. Comfort

During his ordeal on the _Dutchman_ , Jones had been careful never to let him pass out. But sometimes, when the pain was too much, Norrington had managed to escape, just for a few minutes, into a waking dream.

He'd open his eyes to find Elizabeth sitting by him, and she'd smile and say _you're awake_ and _I've been so worried_ and _everything will be all right now_ and she'd hold him and for a few minutes whatever Jones was doing to his body wouldn't matter.

But this time, when the dream faded, he found Will Turner sitting by his bed.


	21. I'm Sorry

"Captain." Norrington's voice jerked Will from his half-doze.

Will leaned close, relieved -- but Norrington didn't meet his eyes. "I would like to offer my apology ... and my resignation," he said. "While I realize I have ninety-nine years and some months remaining in my term of service, for the good of the crew they might be better spent scrubbing the deck."

"I need your help," Will said. "I may be the captain of the _Flying Dutchman_ , but you're the one who keeps the captain from doing something foolish ... most of the time."

Norrington gave him a thin smile.


	22. In or Out

Lying in bed, with Turner staring down at him, was the last place Norrington wanted to be. He was about to throw back the covers when he realized that he was naked.

And Turner had seen --

He squeezed his eyes shut, turned his face away from the pity in Turner's gaze. He had to force himself not to clamp the blankets to his neck. "We'll talk about this later, Captain. Please -- I'm very tired." He curled up, facing the wall, bracing himself in case Turner decided to touch him. But after a long moment, he heard retreating footsteps.


	23. Decision

Maybe, Norrington thought, Turner would release him from his contract. Let him go to whatever afterlife he'd earned.

But how did he know that would be any better?

For all he knew, hell truly existed, and he was bound there. The argument could be made that he'd committed suicide -- a mortal sin. Wherever he ended up, he suspected, he'd still have to deal with himself.

Besides, he had the lingering fear that Jones would be waiting for him.

He smiled bitterly. Jones waited for him whenever he closed his eyes.

He squared his shoulders, and went to see Turner.


	24. The Dead of Night

With the passengers settled -- or as settled as they were likely to be -- Will went to his cabin to catch a few hours of sleep. Maybe once he'd gotten a good night's sleep he could figure out what to do about Norrington -- and how to deal with things if he was serious about resigning.

Norrington was waiting, looking as wan as the dead souls they transported. "Captain," he whispered, his voice harsh. "I need your help."

"Of course," he said. He opened the door, let Norrington precede him into the room. "What do you need?"

"Touch me."


	25. Touch

Will goggled at Norrington, afraid for a fleeting moment that he'd fallen into _that_ dream again.

"I can't go through eternity cringing from the slightest contact." Norrington's voice was sharp with pain. "I _can't_."

Will put a tentative hand on Norrington's shoulder, felt muscles bunch beneath his fingers and would have pulled back, but Norrington covered the hand with his own. He let out a shuddering sigh, and Will felt him gradually relax.

When Will put his free hand on Norrington's other shoulder, the flinch lasted only a moment. Norrington closed his eyes. "That's ... not so bad," he murmured.


	26. Wishes

>One single step forward and he could be in Turner's arms. Could lay his head on Turner's shoulder, and maybe Turner would hold him, stroke his hair, rub his back.

The Captain would do it. Norrington knew he would. He'd seen the man hold men's hands while they breathed their last, watched him cradle them while they died of their injuries.

But the crew of the _Dauntless_ wouldn't have received any such compassion. They would have had to face _Jones_.

He took a step back, away from the kindness he didn't deserve, and forced a shaky smile to his face.


	27. Missed

For just a moment, Will thought -- hoped -- that Norrington was about to open up, to tell him what had happened. But then his face twisted as if in pain, and he stepped back.

"I'll be all right, Captain. Thank you."

He finally realized that the man was trying to smile. "You don't look all right."

Norrington swayed; he looked ready to collapse. "I'm tired."

Will wanted to put a hand on Norrington's shoulder, to coax the full story out of him. But Norrington had already turned away. Will watched his retreating back, keenly aware of an opportunity missed.


	28. Scenes from the Flying Dutchman Pt 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> more ust and torture-related angst

When James Norrington was a child, his mother had had a favorite bottle; one made of peacock-colored glass. It sat on her dressing table, and young James always wanted to play with it, but his mother said it was too delicate.

One day he'd played with it despite her warning, and he'd broken it, and though she'd said it didn't matter, he'd seen the sorrow in her eyes.

Though he managed to maintain his military bearing as he strode to the helm for his next watch, he felt exactly like that bottle -- ready to shatter at the first sharp blow.


	29. Regret

Bootstrap approached carefully, making sure Mr. Norrington had plenty of warning, and he warned the rest of the crew to do the same. Not that they would have needed to be told -- they all shared some of the guilt for what had happened to the man.

They'd all watched, and some had participated. Stripping the coat from his back to prepare him for the lash, holding him down as Jones flayed him. Turning the crank another notch.

They'd all heard him scream, and done nothing to stop it. The least they could do now was be careful of the man.


	30. Charity

"Thank you, Mr. Turner," Norrington said.

The old sailor ducked his head. "Is there anything else you need?"

He needed to be left alone. The captain's pity was bad enough; he didn't need the crew treating him like a charity case. "Thank you, Mr. Turner," he said, more harshly than he planned. "I think you've done enough."

The senior Turner nodded, and turned away. Norrington was left with the memory of the pity in the man's eyes.

Just how many of the _Dutchman_ 's crew had witnessed his latest humiliation? He squeezed the spokes of the wheel until his fingers ached.


	31. Crime and Punishment

"Admiral," Jones whispers, his voice low and intimate, like a lover. "I promised you the iron next."

It's all Norrington can see, glowing red-hot from the forge. He kicks out, trying to escape. Thrashes free long enough to curl into a ball in the back of his cell.

Two crewmen grab him by the wrists, yank him to his feet. He turns his head and realizes that the man is wearing a Navy uniform. He recognizes the man; he went down with the _Dauntless_.

Dead, drowned eyes stare pitilessly back, as Jones slams the red-hot metal into him.


	32. A Chance

Norrington jerked awake, soaked with sweat, his own scream ringing in his ears. In the dark, he wasn't sure where he was -- his cell on the _Dutchman_ , his cabin on the _Dauntless_. He curled up around pain that still felt too real, bit his lip to keep from screaming.

It had been a dream. Only a dream. Just like the ones he had almost every night.

Suddenly, it was too much. He couldn't do this another night, much less for the next ninety-nine _years_.

He pulled on his clothes with trembling hands, and went to find Captain Turner.


	33. Chapter 33

"Captain, I need to talk to you," Norrington said. "Please. Before I lose my nerve."

Will nodded, turned the wheel over to the nearest crewman, and followed the man below. Once they were safely ensconced in Will's quarters, though, Norrington hesitated.

Will decided not to press the man. He stood by Norrington's side, and let the silence stretch between them. Norrington stood, back straight. Silhouetted against the window, he looked like a statue carved from granite.

Finally, Norrington took a deep breath, and the illusion of invulnerability collapsed. "I think -- I need to tell you what Jones did to me."


	34. Chapter 34

>By the time Norrington finished telling the story, his control was gone. He was on his knees, clinging to Will as he sobbed. Will held him, one arm around his waist, stroked his back with his free hand.

He had no idea what to say. Mere words couldn't even begin to erase Norrington's ordeal. "You didn't deserve it," he whispered.

"I wish -- wish I could believe -- "

"You were taken prisoner because you saved Elizabeth."

"One good deed is not enough to redeem a man of a lifetime of wickedness."

"And one mistake should not be enough to condemn an honorable man."


	35. Chapter 35

Norrington kept his head down; he couldn't bear to meet Turner's eyes. "You of all people should know -- "

"About your mistakes? Your failures of judgement?" Turner moved back, tilted his chin up, looked into his eyes. "Who hasn't done a few things they regret?" Norrington wondered if he was speaking of himself. "But when you realized the truth about the EITC, you decided to do the right thing, even knowing that it could cost your life.

"Jones tortured you for that."

Norrington felt something break loose in his chest. He threw back his head and let out an anguished wail.


	36. Chapter 36

Will rocked Norrington as he howled, the uncontrolled cries of a hurt child. But gradually, they slowed to sobs and then to rough gasps as he exhausted himself. Finally, he lay still, just breathing as tears trickled down his cheeks.

Norrington's breathing deepened and slowed, and Will realized he was falling asleep. He helped Norrington to his feet, and guided him across the cabin to the bed.

He was just tucking Norrington in when he opened his eyes. "I'll be all right," he murmured.

"I know," Will said. He smoothed Norrington's hair back. "I'll be here if you need me."


	37. Chapter 37

Norrington stretched lazily. For the first time since the _Dauntless_ had sunk, he'd had the luxury of waking slowly.

He opened his eyes and saw Captain Turner dozing on the chair. It was his turn to do the tucking-in, he supposed. He got his arms under Turner's shoulders, and shifted him to the bed.

With the Captain settled, he went to get ready for his watch.

Nothing he could do would bring the crew of the _Dauntless_ back. But he supposed that a hundred years of taking care of other drowned souls would be a start on paying his debt.


	38. Chapter 38

"Dead? Well, I suppose it's not a shock. I knew when I left that I might not survive the crossing, but my granddaughter's going to have her first baby and my daughter-in-law never did have a lick of sense about her, and ... are you sure I'm dead? Because you lads have a bit of the un-angelic about you. Not that I mind, in your cases. What? Married? Well, that's a pity, isn't it. Still, _you_ aren't hard on the eyes, either. Here, young man, give me your arm and -- whoops! -- my hand must have slipped a bit there."


	39. Chapter 39

The _Black Pearl_ had carried the letter -- and news of the birth of William Turner III. For the first time in his life, James Norrington found himself envying a piece of paper. Elizabeth had touched it; her slender fingers had moved across it as she formed the letters, her full concentration on every smooth stroke --

He realized that his breeches were uncomfortably tight.

The only relief in this mess was that Turner didn't seem to notice. He stroked the paper as if his thoughts were following the same path. A faint, wistful smile played across his lips.


	40. Chapter 40

Under Norrington's scrutiny, Will suddenly felt like an idiot. How could he have forgotten -- even for a moment -- that his first mate had feelings for Elizabeth, too. Feelings that, had it not been for him, she might have learned to reciprocate.

He folded the letter and put it in the drawer, feeling Norrington's eyes on him. He wanted to apologize, but he was afraid that if he did, he'd only rip Norrington's wounds open again.

To his surprise, Norrington spoke. "I'm not sure which is worse -- not to have her, or only to have her from afar."


	41. Chapter 41

The pain flared in Turner's eyes, and Norrington wished he could call his words back. But before he could apologize, Turner nodded. "Nine years to go -- ninety-nine for you. Sometimes I wonder -- " But he shook his head.

Norrington took a firm grip on his courage. "Captain -- Turner -- you don't have to be alone."

He looked up, puzzled.

"When men are at sea for a long time, with no women -- it's understood that they will seek -- companionship -- in each other." He sounded like some stammering virgin. "I would like to offer you companionship."


	42. Chapter 42

"I won't do this. Norrington ... I won't force you into this."

"I made the offer, Turner. That takes force out of the equation."

"A misguided sense of obligation, then."

Norrington shut his eyes, as if in pain. "Does it surprise you that I might, occasionally, like to feel hands on me that are not my own?"

"Yes. No! I mean -- if you want to do this, then you have to be in charge. Tell me what _you_ want. How you like to be touched. What gives _you_ pleasure." He smiled up at Norrington. "I am yours to command."


	43. Chapter 43

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Now that Norrington's (mostly) better, they get to have some sex!

Norrington found his mouth dry. He was tempted to turn tail and run, to retreat to his own cabin and hide. "I can't -- I don't know how much I can reciprocate."

"Your orders, Mr. Norrington," Turner said, looking entirely too calm about the whole thing.

"Kiss me," he blurted, and for a moment he was afraid Turner would ask him _where_ or _how_ or some other daft question but to his relief, the man obeyed. Chapped lips grazed his own, parted, and it was easier to accept that invitation than to try and verbalize the desperate _want_ he felt.


	44. Chapter 44

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Now that Norrington's (mostly) better, they get to have some sex!

Norrington's hands were almost frantic as he stripped Will out of his clothes, but when he reached for his own coat, he hesitated. Will saw the pain lurking in his green eyes.

"Can I trust you to keep your eyes shut?"

"Norrington, I've seen -- "

He held up one hand; Will realized he was shaking. "Pity," he said, "is not exactly conducive to a mutually pleasurable encounter.

Will nodded. He unknotted Norrington's cravat, slid it off, and used it to cover his own eyes.

In the darkness behind the blindfold, he waited. Finally, Norrington's lips brushed his once more.


	45. Chapter 45

Now that they'd crossed the threshold, Norrington wasn't sure he was ready. For too long, his body had been a source of pain. And though he was hardly a virgin, it had been years since he'd been with a man. Not since he was a Lieutenant had he had the luxury of being with equals.

To delay matters, he began to toy with the curls at the nape of Turner's neck, coiling them around his fingers as he kissed the other man. Turner -- who probably _hadn't_ been with a man before -- traced abstract, teasing patterns on his skin.


	46. Chapter 46

Will traced his fingers along Norrington's skin, feeling the unfamiliar texture; the rough scatter of hairs on his chest, and beneath it, the raised scars on his skin. Though he knew what Jones had done to Norrington, he'd only seen the evidence once, and fleetingly.

Blindly, he slid one hand lower, tracing one particularly vicious scar to where it ended. Spread his hand flat on the warm solidness. His fingertips brushed against coarser hair. "Do you want me to -- "

He felt the deep rise-and-fall of Norrington's chest, heard the shaky exhale. Then Norrington led him to the bed.


	47. Chapter 47

Before he could talk himself out of this, Norrington drew Turner down on the bed beside him. Kissed him again, just a shade harder, more demanding, then traced his mouth down Turner's neck, tasted the salt-sweat.

He sat up long enough to grab the lamp, blew it out, and poured a bit of the oil on his hands. In the dark, he found Turner's prick, slicked it with the oil, and then did the same to his own. Between the oil and the sweat, they'd slide well enough.

He ground his hips against Turner's, and heard the other man gasp.


	48. Chapter 48

Will clutched at Norrington's hips, pulling him close. Norrington rolled over on top of him, ground his hips again. He set up a maddening rhythm -- just a fraction too slow -- and Will heard himself whine, low in his throat.

Finally, when Will thought he could bear it no more, Norrington sped up. Colors exploded behind the blindfold, and he cried out against the other man's shoulder. For a moment Norrington went still, but then he collapsed atop Will, breathing roughly.

After a long moment, he rolled off -- but he clutched Will close, as he drifted to sleep.


End file.
